Crazy House
by Mother Reborn
Summary: Yuna and Tidus are incharge of taking care of Vidina for a week while Lulu and Wakka are on vacation. Will they last? A humorous story of the misfortures of babysitting. Complete!
1. Beginning

**Yuna POV**

"Bye, Lulu! Bye, Wakka!" I said, waving. "Tidus and I will make sure to take good care of Vidina for you!"

Your probably wondering how Tidus and I got into this mess.

We were at Wakka and Lulu's house yesterday and overheard them talking about going on a little vacation but they couldn't because they couldn't find a babysitter for little Vidina.

You all know how I am.

"We will take care of Vidina for you!" I jumped out from where I was hiding.

"Huh?!We?!" Tidus was consfused as normal.

"Yes, we." I said. "Was you hoping I was going to do it by myself?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

I can't believe him! He was hoping I would! How are we going to start a family of our own if he's so scared to take care of someone's child for only a week?!

"No offense,"Wakka said, "but you want us to leave mine and Lulu's only child in the hands of Tidus? He can't even keep a blizball for a month without flatting it out, ya?"

"That's not true!" Tidus yelled. "I can take care of Vidina!"

"Is that so?! So, you wouldn't mind if we make this more intesting, ya?

Oh no, Wakka's not suggusting what I think he's suggusting, is he?

"What are you suggusting?" asked Tidus.

"A bet," said Wakka, "3,000 gil."

No! Don't do it, Tidus!

"It's a bet."

Run, Tidus! Run, Wakka! Run before it's too...

"Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Late...

Are you making a bet on Vidina?! yelled Lulu. I think I see fire in her eyes. "How dare you using our precious Vidina like that, Wakka!"

"No, honey! I didn't mean it! It was just a joke, ya? Wakka tried to explain.

"A joke?! You call that a joke?!"

"I'm so sorry, Lu. I promise I will never do such a stupid thing ever again."

"Yeah!" Interupted Tidus. "He's just Wakka, Lulu. Like stupid is his maiden name!"

"Why you little..."

"Wakka! Vidina is in the room!"

"Sorry, honey..."

"Yuna, Tidus, I think we made our decision."

"Yeah, we say NO!!"

"You can babysit Vidina."

"Wha? What about my vote, ya?"

"Your vote doesn't matter."

"Fine..."

So Lulu and Wakka pack up their bags and decided they needed to take a break. So Tidus and I are going to take care of Vidina for awhile.

I started to walk in the kitchen and what I saw shocked me.

Vidina has a plate... a glass plate... the one I gave Lulu and Wakka on their wedding day... the priceless one...

"Vidina..." I started, "Put the plate------"

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He broked the plate... What did I get us into?

This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. I wrote this for my friend deadlydoodlebug. She's a good writer so check out her stories.


	2. Silence!

**Yuna's POV**** (Day two)**

Oh, Pooty! This kid just won't stop crying! Why me?! This is what I get for me being...ME! I thought I learned my lesson but...Nooooo!! Not sweet little Yunie! Well, guess what?! Sweet Yunie is GONE!! GONE! DEAD! NEVER COMING BACK! THE CHOCOBO EATER ATE HER ALIVE!! MWAHAHA!!

"MWAHAHA!!" I laugh insanely.

"What the..." It seems as though Tidus thinks I'm crazy...Not that I blame him. I would think the same thing if I was him. Thank Yevon I'm not...

"Yuna? Are you okay?" Tidus asked.

Stupid Tidus! Of course I'm okay! The baby is just as quiet as a Rikku Chibi! Of course I'm okay! What gave you the idea I wasn't okay? If only Vidina could be quiet for a couple of hours so I can sleep...WAIT! I just had a crazy thought that actually might work!

"SILENCE!!" I cried out casting the AWESOME-NESS spell EVER!!

"..." Tidus was staring at me strangely. What are you staring at? I. AM. FINE.

"Sob...WAAHH!!" Vidina cried.

"What?! He's IMMUNE TO THE SPELL?!" This cannot be. Lulu how do you keep your sanity? I would have gone insane! Not that I am now...

But immune to a Silence spell? IT'S MY WORST NIGHTMARE!! WAKE ME UP NOW!! PLEASE?!

"WHY ME?!" I yelled up into the sky hoping Ixion would just shike me down with his strongest lightning bolt now!

"Why won't you be quiet for one second?" I think I changed my mind about having five children now.

I'm so tired...Tired of all the crying...I just wanna sleep...If only someone could help me...

Then suddenly, I had a bright idea! It's a crazy thought but it might just work! I know someont that will help me! The only thing is that...She acts like a child herself!

Can I take care of another child if she goes nuts with all the crying? Oh Yevon, what have I gotten ourself into?

**Author Notes: **I know. It's short! But due to my lazyness and with school...I keep forgetting to thing on another chapter! I'm sorry for making all of you wait! I'm already done with Chapter three but I will post it another time, okay? Thank you for all of you reading and reviewing! I will give you all a cookie! throws all of you a sweet homemade cookies


	3. Rikku the Babysitter

**A/N: Yay! I have finally updated! Took me long enough, huh? Sorry. I still haven't finished**

**Chapter four but I'm trying! I'm trying to make my stories longer. **

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Final Fantasy. If I did, I still would be on Final Fantasy X. I **

**update so slow. Also, Zacky would be mine! Mwahaha! **

**Yuna POV (Day 3)**

Can someone remind me why I choose her to help her to help me babysit Vidina again? If you

can't, I may have to go to a mental doctor for going crazy. She is not responsible, hyper, and loud. She should be a child herself by just the way she acts. She's a bad influence on Vidina also.

I should had ask Paine to help out, but Paine is too busy hunting spheres to care about my

problems. Lulu is going to kill me for doing this.

"Don't worry, Yunie! I will be the best babysitter, ever! I am the greatest thief in Spira, afterall!"

Yelled the loudest voice you will ever hear in your life.

"Rikku." I called out, "Be quiet, please. Vidina is sleeping."

"But Yunie..." Rikku cried, "Don't you want me here? You're favorite cousin?"

First off, you are only my favorite cousin because my other cousin would always try to make a

move on me. Second, I can't believe you are nineteen years old! She sure doesn't act like it. Has

anyone else notice that the older she gets, she becomes less mature? I know I'm not the only one who thinks that.

I sighed, annoyed. "Of course I want you here, but Vidina is right next door." I finally got that

demon child to bed. Oopie! Don't tell Lulu I called her precious child a demon, okay? I don't want to die an early death or get shocked with Thundaga.

"Yuna! Where are you?" yelled a voice from two doors down.

Suddenly, a cry came from next door. Great...the child is awake. After a minute of waiting. Vidina walks into the room with a cup in his hand. He must want something to drink.

I grabbed his cup and got him some milk. I hand him the cup and he started to drink it. Tidus walks out to greet me a good morning. I was kind of upset with him for waking up Vidina but I could never stay upset with him for long.

I walked up to Rikku and said, "Rikku, please stay for the rest of the week so you can help me withVidina."

Rikku jumped up to the chance. "Of course I will! I would do anything for Gullwing Yunie!"

Oh, Yevon...I mean, eh...What have I done? I probably will end up having to keep track of her, along with Vidina and Tidus. Am I the only mature one in this household? It sure feels like it.

When I looked back to check on Vidina, I see that he is holding his cup upside down...with the lid off. The floor was soaked with milk! I sighed and went to get the mop.

After I got done mopping the floor, I put the mop back into the storage. I came back out, only to see that Rikku stole Vidina's candy!

As Vidina was reaching and crying for his candy, I took back the candy and put it up on the counter.

Giving Rikku my best death glare, I yelled, "Rikku! You should not steal candy from a child! Candy is bad for you!"

Rikku, being the mature young lady she is, yeah...right, was of course, crying. "Yunie! I just wanted some candy, plus Vidina was being bad!"

"No candy! The doctor said that you need to grow up. That means no candy for you! Also, you know what it does to you!" I screamed at her. She doesn't need candy anyway. It makes her more hyper than she usually is without it.

I decided to give up on Rikku and went to see what Tidus and Vidina was up to. I turn around and saw that Tidus was taking a nap. Aww...he's so cute when he drools...Oh! Sorry about that! Anyway, getting back to looking for Vidina. Wait! Where is he? Lulu is going to kill me!

I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Guys! Pay attention!" All of a sudden, Rikku and Tidus was staring at me like I was crazy. I can't believe they hadn't notice that Vidina was gone. "Get your minds on track! Vidina is gone!" I started to run in circles, freaking out. Hey! You would too if you was going to get soaked with Waterga and shocked by Thundaga when the Angry Mama gets home, only to find out her only child is missing! So, don't judge me!

"What?!" "Oh poopie!" shouted both of them at the same time. You know who said what, so why bother.

"Lulu is going to kill us all!" "Nnnnoooo!" " I'm too young to die!"

"Where could he be? Where would you do if you were a two-year-old, Rikku?" I asked. Always ask Rikku about childish questions, yesh? She might actually come in handy for once in her life here! Yay for Rikku!

Rikku shouted, "To the candy shop!" I palm slapped my face at her stupidity. I take what I said back.

I'm dead serious about this! Do you want to be reminded about why you had a phobia of Thunder? I'm sure Lulu will love to shock you for losing her baby!" Where is that child? What if he was kidnapped? No, they would give him back, pay us to take him off their hands, and then kill themselves.

Then, what happened to him?

**A/N: There's Chapter Three! My longest chapter yet! I hoped you liked it! Please Read and Review! I would love to hear what you think! **

**~Love,**

**NinjaYuffie16**


	4. They Never Go Away

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own any of the Final Fantasy's. If I did, Zacky would be mine and we will have lots and lots of babies! Also, FF would end up totally random that no one will play it...so sad.**_

**Yuna POV (Chapter 4)**

Oh crap! Where could that child be? What if he left the village and is now in a battle with a fiend? For some reason, I'm imagining Vidina in a battle with a blitzball as a weapon, or maybe a moogle doll instead? No! Yuna, pull yourself together! I must figure out where Vidina is!

Tidus, Rikku, and I run out outside, hoping that we will find Vidina, but of course Yevon has to make it harder for us because we got rid of him. He must hate all of us. Oh well.

While we were looking for Vidina, we saw a young woman and decided I would ask her if she seen a young boy with pointy red hair.

"Um...No I haven't. I'm sorry, Lady Yuna." she said, as she bows her head in respect.

I smiled kindly to her, hoping I could make the woman feel better. "It's fine. We will just have to keep looking." I bowed back, taking my leave. "Have a nice day."

When I went to see if Rikku or Tidus found out anything, I saw Rikku talking to an older woman who was about in her mid-fifties. Rikku waved me over so I run to them.

"Yunie! I think this old woman knows something!" yelled Rikku from behind the woman.

I stood infront of the old woman. I then grab ahold of her and shook her violently, "WHERE IS THE BOY!!! TELL ME!!!"

The old woman just stood there, in shock of course. I probably scared her due to the crazy eyes I had right now. She slowly point towards the temple. "H-he went t-th-that way..." I nod and thank her.

"To the temple, people!" After saying that, a ton of people run to the temple. I sweat-drop, "I didn't mean all of you!" As all the people got to the entrance, Tidus walks out of the temple.

"AHHHH!!! THE PAIN!!! IT BURNS!!!" I closed my eyes with my hands, hoping to block the disturbing images. Okay, maybe I looked but it was only for a second!

I run to Tidus just to make sure he was okay. "Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" I tried to pick him up but I dropped him. "I'm sorry!"

Tidus slowly opens his eyes and blinks, "Yuna? Is that you?"

"Thank goodness! You're alive!" I am so relieved that he's okay.

"Come closer..." I moved closer. "Closer..." If I get any closer, I will end up right on top of him...Wait a minute!

I stood up and step on his hand, hard. "Sicko! There is no time for that! We must find Vidina!"

Tidus reached up his injured hand to me, "Save yourself.." He whispered as he passed out. Drama Queen...

I run into the temple and there were people pointing and screaming. What is going on here? I think I see something floating in the air...Wait! Not again!

"Damn him to the deepest pits of the Farplane!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "What is he? A ZOMBIE?! We might as well just bow down to his pigtails of DOOM!! ALL HAIL PIGTAIL SEYMOUR!!"

After I was done with my insane rant, I failed to notice Tidus run in the temple pointing at Seymour. "What in the Farplane is wrong with his hair!"

I looked up to check to see what was wrong with his hair, I end up bursting out in laughter. "Haha-what-haha-happened to your-haha-hair?!" I'm sorry but you would had laughed too if you saw what was up with his hair!

Seymour glared at me, saying, "What are you laughing at? I will rule this world one day and then you will be sorry!" I start to laugh, insanely. Let me tell you what is so funny. Seymour's hair is pink on one side while the other side is his natural hair color! His hair looks lik cotton candy! The best thing about is that I don't think he knows!

Before I could say anything, Tidus goes straight to the point. "Haha! You have pink and blue hair! You had blue hair but now it has pink in it!" Tidus begun to laugh insanely.

Seymour was in shock, embarrassed, "What? Where's a mirror? Gimme a mirror!" Someone throws a mirror at Seymour but he fails to catch it. "I said, give me one not throw one! Stupid pleasants!" He grabs one from out of nowhere and screams.

"What happened to my beautiful hair?! Who dares do this to the Great Seymour!" He screamed as he threw the mirror across the room.

"We tried to tell you sooner but 'Nnnooo!' You wouldn't listen to me, would you? Nope!" Tidus, shut up before we end up killed. "How did your hair turn that color, anyway?"

"How would I know! It's not like I did thi-! Jecht! Damn you!"

Jecht bursts out in laughter, " The look on his face is priceless! Braska, Auron! Check this out!"

Both men walk in and saw what happened. They both had different reactions.

Braska laughed along with Jecht, "Nice job with the pink hair dye!" Auron just stood there but if you could read his mind, it would sound like this. "Dumbass..."

Running from his room, Yu Yevon shouts at Jecht from afar, "Darn you, Jecht! What did I tell you about pulling pranks! You shouldn't even be here!"

Laying back in his chair, Jecht said, "Hey! The one who shouldn't be here is you! You're the one who started the 'Sin keeps coming back' crap to begin with! Not me, thank you very much!"

Yu Yevon sighs, giving up on the stubborn man, "Whatever. I will be back." Yu Yevon then disappears.

Jecht turned to look at Braska and asked, "Where did he go?"

"He probably is going to try to straighten out all this mess with Seymour." answered Braska.

Laughing at Yu Yevon's ill-luck, Jecht said, "I wish him that best of luck!"

Tidus bursts out in laughter, "Haha-! The old man hasn't changed a bit!"

"I'm leaving! And believe me, I'll be back! I will be back!" shouted Seymour as he disappeared.

I sighed in relief, "I'm glad that's over. Now where is Vidina?"

As soon as I asked, Vidina appeared from behind the curtains. I started to run over to him, but I failed to notice that Yu Yevon was holding the boy from the shirt!

"No! Vidina! Let him go, Yu Yevon!" I screamed.

"Never! I will get my revenge, one way or another! Mwahaha!" Yu Yevon laughed, insanely.

Tidus pulls out his sword, ready for battle. He is so brave! I just want to f—! No, Yunie! No! That is naughty! Act innocent! Innocent!

As I was whistling, innocently, my sexy boy toy shouts, "Nothing to fear, the hero is here!" I don't blame Vidina for holding onto Yu Yevon. He never has been the same since the Blitzball accident. Tidus never had a good aim. One time he hit Lulu with his sword and lets just say that he was twitching for a week. Lulu has always loved that Thundaga spell.

When I looked back to check to see how Tidus was doing on Yu Yevon, I noticed something was off. There was two Yu Yevons!

"What in my name is going on here?" said one of the Yu Yevons.

"I'm the real one, Yunie! Pick me!" shouted the other one. I think we all know that one is Rikku, right? "Oh, poopie!" Yup. That's her. She is such a...

"Dumbass..."

**A/N: **_**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! I love you guys so much! Please keep reading and sending reviews! Flames will be used on Seymour!**_


	5. They're Back!

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2. Not any of them, sadly. Why do you need to know this anyway? If the owner wrote this, don't you think it would be way better? **_

_**Crazy House- They're Back!**_

"Rikku! What the heck are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I yelled at my younger cousin. I have no idea what she was thinking when she decided to dress up in a Yu Yevon costume. How did she even get one anyway? Seymour's closet?

"Of course not! I just wanted to prank a few villagers, that's all!" Rikku explained as she tooked off her new outfit.

"Don't you have better things to do?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

Rikku suddenly became very emotional. "No. I live day in and day out repairing and making machina...I have no life!" Rikku crying? Now, I feel so guilty. How am I going to cheer Rikku up and rescue Vidina from that demonspawn Yu Yevon? I need an idea!

A lightbulb appeared above my head. Although, I didn't have an idea, it was just there. Turn out it was just Tidus, who found a lightbulb and thought it hands out ideas when it's above your head. He probably got the idea from one of Vidina's cartoons.

I smacked his hand away and broke the bulb.

Tidus drops to the floor on his knees, trying to put the pieces back together. It didn't go well. "No! Annie, come back! Don't leave me alone in this concepted world!" Oh no, he didn't!

"Who in the h-e-double hockey sticks is Annie?! Are two timing me?!" I shouted so loud, I am sure my face was an angry red. He just sat there wide-eyed. After couple seconds of awkward silence, he finally spoke.

"No! I would never!"

In Tidus's mind, there was a moogle. Not just a moogle, but one called Annie.

"She's on to us! What should we do?!" asked Tidus. "Well?"

Annie jumped up and down in cheer. "Kupo!" Tidus stood there, taking it all in.

"You're right! Let's moogle!" Some techno music plays in the background. They both started to dance. "Move that big moogle butt!" "Kupo!"

"Yoohoo! Tidus! I'm talking to you!" I snapped my fingers at him. What was he thinking about anyway?

"Ahhh!" I guessed he forgot he had glass in his hands. He just cut himself. "The blood! Blood is everywhere!" Oh gawd, it's the size of a papercut. He's being dramatic again.

How I long to use my whip on him so he would stop being such a baby...Oh crap! I'm doing it again! It's a good thing no one can read my mind. If anyone could, my innocent act would be turn to ashes.

"Tidus! I need your help here!" Hey, I can't think on my own here! Tidus runs toward me and tries to untie my shirt—Wait! What?! I smack him over the head. "Not that way, you moron! I mean, I need help to cheer up Rikku and get Vidina from Yu Yevon!" I swear, if my father had saw that scene, he would have a tantrum!

Once again in the Farplane, Braska was not a happy man. "Did you see that?! He was totally feeling her up!" Braska turn his attention to the father of Tidus, Jecht. "This is your fault!" He pointed, accusing him.

Jecht crossed his arms over his chest, "Oh yeah? How's this my fault?"

"You are the father! Like father, like son!"

"I didn't raise the kid! Auron did!" They slowly turn their heads towards Auron.

"Umm...Auron?"

"What? I'm trying to relax." Auron said, drinking his sake.

"You're not a closet pervert, are you?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Oh, good. Anyway, I'm going to tell that boy to lay his hands off of my daughter!" said Braska, when he started to walk past the exit of the Farplane.

"Hey! You wait there! I'm coming with you, too!" Jecht screamed at Braska, running to the exit as well.

"I'm staying."

"You're going!" Jecht came back, grabbing Auron by his coat. Poor Auron, will he ever get his rest?

Back at Besaid Temple, I was still trying to figure how I was going to make Rikku happy again. Tidus was working on getting Vidina from Yu Yevon, which by the way, is failing. Rikku sad is bad, enough. It's basically a sign that all of Spira is doomed!

"Rikku, you got to cheer up. I'm worried." I whispered.

"I can't! I show up in Besaid and instead of helping you with babysitting, I make it ten times worst! I can't do anything right!" Rikku cried.

Wiping her tear away, I said, "I will do my best to cheer you back up, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

I smiled, evilly. "You want to see Tidus get his butt handed to him by Yu Yevon?"

She laughed. "I would like that very much!" She always loved seeing Tidus in pain. We both was turning around to watch Tidus get his butt kick by Yu Yevon, but it didn't turn out that way. It wasn't Yu Yevon who was kicking his butt, but who is it? Wha..? Is that my father? I pushed my father off of Tidus.

"Father?! What are you doing?" I exclaimed at my father, pulling Tidus up to his feet. Trying to help Tidus, he said something about today was ice cream day, whatever that meant. Wait a minute, why is my father here anyway, isn't he dead? Then came Jecht dragging Auron by his trademark coat. Looks like Auron was trying to get away, sadly, he was failing. "What are you guys doing here?"

My father glanced around the temple looking anywhere else besides me. Since he wasn't going to answer me, Jecht answered for him, along with everyone else. "Well, Braska here came to kill Tidus for making a move on his innocent baby girl. I came to try to save my son from a violent father. Also, Auron came because he was forced to. That answer your questions?"

I nodded, still shocked. I glanced at Rikku to see what her reaction was, but it looks like she's taking it pretty well. She runs toward Auron and hugs his arm. "Auron! Did you miss me?" Rikku asked, rubbing her head against his coat. What the h—? Was she...purring?

I'm pretty sure everyone in the temple stood there wide-eyed at this new knowledge. Jecht chose to break the silence with a question. "Auron? So, it's true! You're a pervert!"

"What?! My Auron is no pervert!" Rikku screamed at Jecht, as she pulled out a pair of cat ears and put them on her head. "I'm just his pet! Meow!" Now, this is very uncomfortable. Also, very disturbing. Rikku was now on her knees, hugging Auron's leg. "What should I do today, Master?"

Auron said, with his eye twitching. "Rikku, now isn't the time..." Rikku glared at him, he sighed. "It isn't the time, Pet." Smiling, Rikku stood next to him, taking off her cat ears.

"Good boy." Kissing his cheek.

Tidus was laughing and pointing at Auron, "Who knew the old man had a thing for the whole 'Pet and Master' thing?" Both Rikku and Auron was sending him a death glare. Laughing nervously, he said. "Heh, nevermind."

"Can we get back to Vidina, please?! Before Lulu finds out that Yu Yevon has him? I shouted at all of them. If Lulu ever sees this solution, she will cast Death on us all!

"Yuna! Tidus! We're back, ya!" Oh shitz! We're dead! Wakka and Lulu walked into the temple. Seeing everyone, they could already tell something was wrong. "What is going on here, ya? Why is High Summoner Braska, Sir Jecht, and Sir Auron doing here?"

Lulu got a hold of Tidus and started to hit him with her Onion Knight. "Where's my baby?!" I stopped Lulu from killing Tidus, pointing at Yu Yevon.

Wakka stood there, shocked. "Yu Yevon? What the hell is going on?!"

Lulu didn't seem to care what was going on. All she could see was that he had her baby. She had murder in her eyes. "Give me back my baby!" I think this was my first time ever feeling sorry for Yu Yevon.

Yu Yevon spoke. "Finally, someone remembered I had the boy, I thought I was going to be struck with him." If I was Yu Yevon, I would run. Run the hell away.

_A/n__: Yayness! Another chapter done! The next Chapter will probably be the last one. So, sad. Anyway, I like to thank everyone who reviewed. Thank you for reading and please, review! You will get free ice cream of your choice for each review you send! _

_Marked As 20121,_

_~Mother Reborn_


	6. The End?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 or any game for that matter...sadly.**_

_**Crazy House- The End?**_

Please Yu Yevon, give Lulu her baby back. I may not enjoy your company, but even you shouldn't go through the wraith that is Lulu. Her gloomy aura of darkness could scare even Seymour. I can't believe I'm saying this, but where is Seymour when you need to scare a horrible ghost? Is Yu Yevon even a ghost? Or is he an undead? Does it matter? Oh great, I'm babbling. "Shut up! Just shut up!" I yelled, slapping my forehead.

Glancing up, I saw everyone in the room staring at me. Even Tidus, who seems to have ADD. I mean, he has it so bad that he be talking then stop and shout, 'Hey, a bee!' and chase it. He would get stung, chase it again, and get stung another three times until I have to cast Cura on him to clear up his allergic reaction.

Embarrassed, I blushed. "Did I say that out loud?" Everyone nods, stunned at my strange behavior. "Sorry...well, carry on."

Lulu went back to the matter at hand, glaring at Yu Yevon. "I want my son back, right now!" The ghost, or whatever he was, shook his head. "I'm warning you, if I don't give me my boy back, you will suffer!" Okay, she's really angry right now and Yu Yevon is just making it worst by smirking. "That's it! I warned you and you are just mocking me! I'm done being nice!" Wait, she's being nice?

Getting ready to cast Firaga, I stopped her. "Umm...Lulu? Maybe you should try something else?"

Blinking, she said, "I guess." Feeling proud that she stopped the horrible violence, she did something that made me want to crawl to a corner. She casted Flare instead.

Saying Yu Yevon looked horrible would be a understatement. His silver hair was now sticking up in all directions. His face was now a pitch black color and the only you could see was the whites of his eyes. The gorgeous robes he wore was ripped and will never be the same. It was humorous yet, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Poor guy, he will never be the same, he's scarred for life...or through death.

Angry about the change of events, he screamed. "My robes! My precious robes! You shall pay!" Oh no, this is the end! Goodbye world! Closing my eyes tightly, I waited for death.

The was no pain, I open my eyes only to see Yu Yevon with a calculator. What the flip?! Finally, after what seems to be the ten longest minutes of my life, he handed us papers. "That will be one hundred thousand gil, please!" He can't be serious.

Lulu glared at him. "We don't have the gil to pay and even if we did, we sure wouldn't give it to you!" She glances away for a second and the next thing we knew, Wakka pulls out his wallet. "Wakka?! What are you doing?!" She took his wallet out of his hands. "This is our gil!"

Wakka stole his wallet back from her. "No, it isn't. I earned this gil myself, ya?"

"It's our gil. The gil you make from coaching is ours!" She exclaimed at her husband.

"What about the gil you make, ya? You said that's your gil alone! Are you saying that the gil you make is yours and the gil I bust my bottom on, is yours?"

"Yes, of course." She defended.

Chest-fallen at this new information, he sighed. "Whatever you say."

"Enough!" I shouted. "I'm tired and I want this all to be over with! So, shut up and let us kick some Yu Yevon buns!" Just when we were about to let loose on Yu Yevon, Yunalesca appears.

"Father? Where have you been? Mother has been looking all around the Farplane for you! You must return, now!" Pulling him by his ear, they disappeared. Leaving Vidina behind with us.

Finally free, Vidina run to his mother open embrace. "They didn't hurt you, did they?" Vidina shook his head. Smiling softly at her son, she patted the top of his head. "Good." She picked him up in her arms and walked towards the exit. "Well, let's head home."

The rest of us turn towards my father, Jecht, and Auron. "Well, I guess this is goodbye." I said. Running to my dad, I hugged him for the first time in many years. "I love you, daddy." He laughed. "Love ya too, little one." I watch everyone saying their goodbyes.

Tidus smack his father's back, smiling. "Hey, old man! Good work with Seymour's shampoo!" Laughing, Jecht said, "It's the least I could do. Besides, it's fun making his death worst."

Rikku hugged Auron's waist one last time. "See you later, old fart!" Rikku said, grinning. "I'm not old...I'm thirdly-five." Giggling, she spoke again. "Of course."

After their goodbyes, they disappeared along with Yu Yevon.

We left the temple and went to Lulu and Wakka's hut. It wasn't very roomily, but enough for everyone to sleep there, overnight. Lulu made us a pretty nice supper before we could go to bed. Heading towards to the guestroom, Lulu and Wakka stopped me and Tidus in the hallway.

"Thank you for taking such good care of Vidina while we were away." Lulu said.

I smiled. "It's no problem. We were happy to help."

Lulu looked up at Wakka. "Let's go to sleep...Wakka." Was it just me or did she just winked at him? Before we had time to turn our backs. She pulled him by his shirt and shut the door. Tidus and I was so in shock that we stood there. We finally woke up from the deepest pits of our minds when we heard some disturbing sounds in their bedroom.

"Tidus?"

"Yes?"

"Let's leave."

"Way ahead of you." We run into Vidina's room to make sure he was still asleep.

"Aww, he's so cute when he's sleeping!" I exclaimed.

Tidus smiled. "He sure is."

"Hey, hon?"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." Then he passed out.

_**A/n: Aww...this is the final chapter. Haha, I'm sorry but I couldn't stop myself from making Yunie and Tidus suffer even more! Thankies to all readers and reviews! If you don't mind, send my some reviews, loves! **_**:D**


End file.
